


Three's a crowd, but that's alright.

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dirty crime boy, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Older Sibling Technoblade, Other, Phil is a dad, Phil somehow gains children, Platonic Relationships, Protective Phil, SHIPPERS DNI, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil had a boring life before he found Techno, his adopted son, who he loves more than life itself... What happens when Techno comes home with two other kids trailing behind him... Well now Phil guesses he's a father of three now.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 17
Kudos: 557





	1. Techno finds two kids.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Techno and Philza, so it may be quite OOC, I hope you enjoy though.

Techno wasn't supposed to be out around the forest, it was strictly against his fathers rules of 'stay in the village where it's safe' but the young fighter was sick of sparring with the same rival who was frankly getting boring. He wanted to go somewhere to explore a bit, besides, he didn't quite like the village kids so when he had the chance to adventure out? he took it. Now, what Techno expected from exploring around the village was maybe he could have some alone time and so he could maybe get some fighting practise by hitting a tree or something... Although when Techno spotted two kids running through the forest, both looking too young to be unsupervised, Techno just had to investigate. He pulled his hood up of the cloak his dad had given him, following the two kids, one looking older than the other and the youngest looking about 6 or 7. The pink haired boy waited 'til they came to a stop.

"Tommy, Look how much we got!" The brunet grinned, looking at the younger. "This'll tie us off for ages!"

'Tommy' grinned, holding up his wooden sword. "'Tis all thanks to me!" He announced.

Techno approached the kids. "Ahem." He cleared his throat, getting the kids attention, the eldest having a moment of panic as he tried to hide the bag of what Techno assumed were stolen goods. "You guys look a little too young to be out here, where are your parents?" Techno usually would've left the kids to do as they pleased but he felt a sense of worry seeing two scruffy kids wandering around a forest when it'd be dark soon.

"Don't got any." The brunet said simply as he pulled the blond closer to himself. 

"What're you doing out here then? Isn't there like, an orphanage?" Techno mused. Looking down and them.

The small blonde clenched his little sword, looking ready to try fight the teen. "Go 'way!" The young child yelled, clearly having been taught stranger danger at his young age.

"Yeah, fuck off." The brunet muttered, adjusting his beanie.

"You look a lot too young to be using that language." Techno said, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, I'm not about to let some orphan kids wonder around."

"We're not going to the orphanage--" The eldest started, being cut off by the teen. 

"Who said we're going there?" Techno hummed, the rational part of Techno's brain said to just leave them but the pinket felt sympathetic and sort of sad for the two and that's why Techno came to the decision... He was about to gain 2 more brothers.

"Why should we go with you?" The kid who looked around 10 was clearly sceptical of the older boy. Although he was getting up, pulling up Tommy with him.

"Because, I know better than you kids and I think you'd prefer to actually have a home then doing whatever you guys are doing." Techno stated, trying to keep his façade of indifference towards the two kids. 

"..I'm Wilbur." The brunet said after a moment. "And this is Tommy. If you hurt him, you won't have hair anymore."

"I'm not low enough to hurt a child who's like half the size of me. Now c'mon, I'd like to get back before my Dad gets back." Techno sighed, grabbing their little sack of stolen goods and starting to walk in the direction of his home, the two kids following in tail. The three quickly made it to Techno's cabin, The pink haired teen hanging up his cloak as he walked through the door. Although he sort of regretted it when he felt small grubby hands pulling at his long hair. 

"Tommy!" Wilbur exclaimed, trying to pry Tommy off Techno's braid. "You little shit! Get off 'im!" 

"Pink! Pink!" The gremlin child chanted as he kept his hold on his hair.

"Get the fuck off my hair, kid." Techno grunted, maybe he regrets bringing these orphans home now...

"Techno! I'm home! What's all the shouting abo--" They all whipped around to see what the kids assumed were Techno's dad, within an instant Tommy let go of Techno's hair and hid behind Wilbur who was already hiding behind the teen.

"I thought I said no bringing kids from the village home- Wait, these aren't even from the village. Techno why're there kids in my house?" Phil asked, confused and a little concerned since Techno didn't exactly like people... Especially kids. 

"Well, you see, I found these kids in the forest.. And they don't have a home. Well now they do." Techno explained. "Now, I know what you must be thinking! ''Techno why would you ever bring orphan kids home? You don't even like kids??'' You'd be correct, I don't like kids, but you see--" 

Phil cut off Techno's little rant. "I get the idea, so you're telling me you found some orphan kids and didn't think to come find me before bringing them home?" He hummed.

"Well I knew you'd be home soon anyway- Before you kick them out! Have you seen them? They need a home!" Techno looked fully ready to fight his dad so these kids he'd barely known for an hour could stay. Besides, at the mention of kicking them out, Wilbur had started clinging to the teen with the small gremlin holding onto his leg. 

Phil sighed. "They can stay, they're staying in your room though." He hummed. "I just hope we have enough food in to feed them both."

Wilbur perked up, "We have food! We stole some from the village nearby!" He announced, looking pretty smug about it too.

"You what?" 

"We took it!" Tommy grinned, the two orphans exchanging a proud look. 

"...You're gonna be a handful aren't you?" Phil chuckled. "Well, before I make dinner, names?" 

"Tommy!" The blond announced. 

"I'm Wilbur." The brunet said, a little calmer than the smaller child. 

"Alright then, Techno, can you run them a bath? They look filthy." Phil smiled, the teen nodding. 

Before they knew it... The two kids were running from an annoyed Techno, as Phil made dinner. "I'm the DIRTY crime boy! I don't bathe!" Wilbur screeched as Techno grabbed him by the collar.

"Oh my god- Get in the fucking bathroom." Techno said, dragging him toward the bathroom as Tommy tried to tug Wilbur free although none of them were any match for the pink haired teen and they both ended up tugged into the bathroom.


	2. Dirty Crime Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Tommy are already in trouble, for doing things they shouldn't be and Techno gets a crown.

Phil honestly thought bringing the kids to the village to help out would be a good idea, besides, there was an outdoor market on today so it'd be good to get the kids out and maybe get them a treat since it's their first time out as a family. Tommy and Wilbur were ecstatic to be out, because usually, their days out meant mischief and Wilbur teaching Tommy the ways of a dirty crime boy. Techno was indifferent, maybe watching his new siblings meant he didn't have to talk to the village children, which was an upside. Phil just wanted to get the kids out for some bonding. Now Techno was told one thing when Phil let them go play which was... " _Look after your brothers and make sure they don't get lost or hurt _" , the pink haired teen thought it'd be easy, he could easily lift a 6 year old and he could easily just grab the 11 year old. It'd be easy to control them... or so he thought.__

__

__Techno groaned as he ran around, trying to spot the two, it was easy to spot them because Tommy was a blonde in a red and white shirt and Wilbur was a curly haired brunet with a yellow jumper. The teen sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked for the two trouble makers. Then he spotted them, running away from the stalls with their arms full of stolen goods. Techno sighed, in hindsight, they did admit the other day that they were thieves and they stole things but nobody expected them to do it for no good reason. Techno sighed as he walked towards the two who were hiding in an alley._ _

__

__"Ahem." He cleared his throat, just like he did when he first found them in that forest. "What do you have?"_ _

__"Tech! We got you a crown!" Wilbur grinned, getting up to put a stolen gold crown apon Techno's head. The teen smiled slightly before wiping the smile off his face when he remembered how the preteen had got it._ _

__"That you stole." Techno sighed, picking up Wilbur by his collar, doing the same with the little Tommy who started kicking around._ _

__"Tech! Get off!" The little Tommy whined as Techno dragged the two towards where their father had gone._ _

__"Dad!" Techno called, watching as Phil turned around with a smile before looking at the three. Techno putting down the two._ _

__"Yes? I thought you guys were off having fun." Phil hummed._ _

__"These children- They can't be trusted." Techno stated._ _

__"Why's that-- Wait where did you get that stuff?" He asked, looking at Wilbur who looked quite smug with his arms full of stolen goods from the market._ _

__"The dirty crime boy never tells his secrets." Wilbur grinned, getting a slap around the head from Techno._ _

__"He took 'em!" Tommy beamed, looking proud of his older brother._ _

__Phil blinked at them and sighed, "Well, we know who's not getting a treat tonight." Phil said simply, clearly a little disappointed. "Let's go."_ _

__Wilbur paused, grabbing out a nice little broach and holding it out to Phil. "Tommy got this for you."_ _

__"That's-- That's sweet." Phil sighed. "Let's go back home, alright?"_ _

__The three followed Phil, who led them home, their father didn't seem too impressed with any of them. From the way he asked them all to sit at the table with a slightly disappointed expression. Which they all did without question, Techno adjusting his new crown as Wilbur held his new goods protectively. The four sat in slight silence for a few moments before Phil broke the silence._ _

__"I didn't think I would have to say this, but Wilbur, Tommy... You can't be stealing from people, it's wrong and we don't tolerate that in this house." Phil stated. "Now you aren't going to be allowed at the village and next time we go you're going to apologise."_ _

__Wilbur nodded "Alright, Phil.." He hummed. Tommy giving a nod too._ _

__"And Techno, I thought I asked you to watch them?" Phil asked._ _

__"Well- You see, they ran off- and I tried to find them as quick I could and next time I saw them they had stolen shit." Techno said._ _

__Phil nodded. "Hm, Alright. Well none of you did quite what you were told so, as much as I hate to punish you, all of you are grounded."_ _

__"But Dad-"_ _

__"No buts Techno."_ _


End file.
